Le temps n'attend pas
by Plume Sombre
Summary: FE6. "Le marquis d'Ositia est mort !". Eliwood n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.


******Rating** : K

**Résumé :** FE6. "Le marquis d'Ositia est mort !". Eliwood n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

** Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à Nintendo, Intelligent Systems.

**/!\ Spoils vers la fin de FE7 et début FE6 !**

Et me revoilà avec un deuxième OS Fire Emblem ! Ce fandom m'inspire trop, c'est incroyable. L'idée de cet OS m'est venu un jour, et le lendemain je l'ai écrite en une soirée. Et puis j'ai toujours voulu savoir comment Eliwood a réagi en apprenant la mort d'Hector... Ils sont meilleurs potes, quand même ! Mais les développeurs n'ont certainement pas pensé à ça lorsqu'ils ont créé FE6 (premier regret : que FE7 soit la préquelle de FE6, et non l'inverse : d'abord Blazing Sword qui serait le 6 et Sword of Seals qui serait le 7). Du coup j'ai fait ma version. :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Le temps n'attend pas**

_« Araphen est tombée ! Araphen est tombée ! »_

Cette phrase incessante résonnait inlassablement dans l'esprit d'Eliwood. Il avait envoyé Roy pour régler les problèmes dans cette ville et apporter du soutien à Hector… Avait-il fait une erreur ? Aurait-il dû s'y rendre par lui-même, malgré la maladie qui l'accablait depuis des années ? Repousser les forces de Biran grâce à une épée tremblante ? Non, impossible. Il avait fait le _bon_ choix.

Araphen. Est. Tombée.

L'armée de l'Alliance de Lycia était-elle arrivée trop tard ? Avait-elle était éliminée en même temps que la chute d'Araphen ? _Hector_ avait-il survécu ? Pourquoi les rapports ne parvenaient-ils pas aussi vite que l'on voulait ! Eliwood, assis sur son lit dans sa chambre, se prit le visage dans la main et soupira longuement. Il fallait qu'il se calme, sinon son état ne ferait qu'empirer.

Calme, calme, calme. Il devait se montrer patient. Le messager n'avait pas pu savoir autre chose que cela ; il n'avait même pas _vu_ la prise du château. Un deuxième homme viendrait faire un rapport plus complet dans quelques jours, et là il aurait ses réponses… Une lueur d'espoir subsistait, n'est-ce pas ? Rien n'était perdu, rien n'était encore joué, rien n'était encore affirmé. Juste un second message. Il fallait attendre.

Attendre. Eliwood n'avait jamais autant haï rester dans sa chambre sans rien faire, tel un homme inutile et impuissant face à tout ce qui l'entourait. N'était-ce pas pourtant la réalité ? Il ne pouvait à peine recourir à ses talents d'épéiste sans tomber de fatigue peu de temps après des efforts qui paraissaient si anodins, durant sa jeunesse. Il se détestait, détestait, détestait…

_« Le Roi Zephiel a défié Lord Hector ! Lord Hector a été vaincu! Le marquis d'Ositia est mort ! »_

C'était dit. Balancé, vérifié, attesté. Hector n'était plus de ce monde. Abattu par l'Exaccus de Zephiel, cet homme même qu'Hector avait sauvé tant d'années auparavant en compagnie d'Eliwood et de Lyndis. Quelle folie… S'ils avaient su plus tôt, ils auraient laissé le Black Fang assassiner le prince qu'il demeurait à cette époque-là, et rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Peut-être, peut-être pas. Le Roi Desmond n'était pas mieux, selon les échos qu'Eliwood avait entendu à propos de lui, au sujet de ses tentatives de meurtre sur son fils, puis ce dernier avait repris sa revanche. De toute manière, les dés avaient été jetés. Lycia avait perdu.

Le jour où la nouvelle concernant la mort d'Hector avait été annoncée, Eliwood avait passé sa journée dans sa chambre sans voir personne. Il renvoyait toutes les servantes, et les chevaliers, et les gardes, et même ses plus fidèles compagnons – Lowen, Harken, Isadora, Rebecca. Roy était vivant et menait la rébellion avec brio, certes, mais un vide s'était créé dans son cœur que même le fait de savoir que son propre fils vivait encore apaisait à peine. Un vide qui ne se comblerait jamais, et occuperait une trop grande place pour le restant de ses jours, tout comme celui de la mort de sa femme. Un événement impossible à oublier, qu'importe la force que l'on utiliserait pour y parvenir. Peut-être que c'était mieux ainsi ; il fallait se remémorer les défunts et faire honneur à leur mémoire. Si leurs amis n'accomplissaient pas ce devoir, qui le ferait ? Hector était mort en tant que marquis d'Ositia. Même le messager l'avait spécifié : _Hector_ avait été vaincu, mais le _marquis_ avait été tué. Tout le monde se souviendrait de lui comme le souverain ayant défendu son pays jusqu'à son dernier souffle contre le Roi de Biran. Pas comme étant _Hector_. L'homme aux airs un peu bourrin et sec, mais toujours disponible pour ses amis, sa famille, son peuple, à se montrer fort, à donner des conseils, à réconforter, à plaisanter, à redonner du courage, à être tout simplement _là_. Personne ne connaissait _cet_ homme-là, les gens le voyaient toujours intimidant, imposant, respecté et puissant, mais pas autrement – pas ce que ce soit faux, mais ce n'était pas sa vraie personnalité. Ils ne connaissaient pas son caractère impulsif. Ils ne connaissaient pas ses manières peu nobles en dehors des réunions officielles. Ils ne connaissaient pas son esprit à la fois vif et téméraire, audacieux. Ils ne savaient rien de lui. A part le fait qu'il s'agissait du marquis d'Ositia. Eliwood, lui, se souviendrait de son ami pour l'éternité.

Son meilleur ami, son _frère_ avec qui il avait partagé tant de choses, des émotions, des aventures, des secrets, des espoirs, des promesses… Tellement de choses qu'Eliwood serait incapable de tous les énumérer. Cependant, malgré cela, malgré le nombre de tribulations s'élevant très haut, les souvenirs affluaient telle une vague submergeant son esprit qu'elle noyait toutes ses autres pensées, ne le faisant focaliser que sur Hector. Les bons et mauvais moments, la souffrance, l'amitié, l'angoisse, le réconfort, la peur, la bienveillance, tout revenait subitement et rapidement. Trop d'émotions. Eliwood se laissa emporter par toute cette effervescence et cria, pleura, hurla, faisant exploser la bulle trop longtemps fermée qu'il gardait au fond de lui. La tristesse et la rage, la culpabilité et le remords, tout se mêlait dans ces cris de désespoir et de tourment.

Une seule phrase retentit en écho en lui.

_« Mais ne t'avise pas de mourir avant moi. »_

Une seule phrase. Une seule phrase qui provoquait bien trop de douleur. Eliwood calma ses sanglots et ses pleurs, désemparé et affligé par ses propres souvenirs.

— Si tu n'étais pas parti te battre, ce serait moi qui serai mort, hoqueta-t-il. Je n'aurais pas eu assez de temps pour continuer à te soutenir, à voir nos enfants grandir… A les voir se marier, qui sait ? Maintenant que tu nous as laissés, en tant que l'homme d'honneur que tu as toujours été, je dois vivre pour assister à toutes ces choses auxquelles tu n'as pas pu…

_« Mais ne t'avise pas de mourir avant moi. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. »_

Eliwood, toujours pris à des soubresauts, tenta d'arborer un sourire. En vain. Il n'en résultait que des expressions tordues par la peine et l'amertume. Il se souvenait qu'Hector lui avait dit que l'abattement ne lui seyait absolument pas, et que seuls l'enthousiasme et le sourire lui convenaient. Alors il avait tenté de retrouver un visage rayonnant. Mais l'effet escompté ne se produisit pas.

Il n'avait jamais répondu à sa requête. Il lui avait souri, tout simplement…

— J'ai respecté ta volonté, souffla-t-il. Je n'ai rien à me pardonner. Toutefois, moi, j'ai quelque chose à te reprocher : tu es mort avant moi, alors que le temps ne t'était pas compté. Je ne te pardonne pas pour ça, Hector, mon meilleur ami, mon frère. Adieu.

* * *

C'était stupide. Il s'était envolé trop haut et s'était brûlé les ailes. Affronter Zephiel dans un combat individuel avait été pure folie. Personne ne pouvait faire le poids face à un tel homme, maniant une redoutable épée que lui seul pouvait maîtriser. Hector savait que l'affrontement était vain, il n'était pas dupe. Seulement, rien qu'une fois, il voulait dépasser ses limites. Il voulait arrêter Zephiel, arrêter cette guerre, arrêter la misère qu'elle répandait, arrêter les malheurs s'abattant sur Elibe entier. Il n'avait pas été assez fort. Sa hache ne fut pas suffisamment puissante pour porter un coup fatal à son ennemi. L'épée adverse l'avait transpercé avec sans pitié, ni scrupule, ni hésitation, ni difficulté. Il avait failli à son devoir. Il n'entendit pas les appels et les cris de son armée. Tout ce qu'il vit fut le monde devenir noir, noir, noir, sombre à en devenir fou.

Ses dernières pensées se dirigèrent vers Lilina, sa fille qu'il ne pourrait pas voir s'épanouir dans la noblesse ; à Roy, le garçon en qui il plaçait le plus d'espoir pour la relève du pays et pour s'occuper de sa famille ; à Eliwood, son meilleur ami, l'homme en qui il vouait une confiance aveugle, plus qu'à n'importe qui.

_Ma vie a été remplie, et je vous en remercie… et pardon. Prenez soin de vous…_

* * *

Voili voilou. :)

Je tiens juste à préciser que je ne trouve ça pas logique qu'Hector et Eliwood se vouvoient. Okay, ce sont des nobles, mais ils se connaissent depuis l'enfance ! Je comprends qu'ils vouvoient Lyn, mais entre eux, je pense que le tutoiement est plus logique... C'est comme entre Nils et Ninian. ._."

J'adore leur dialogue de soutien. ;_; Cette phrase que j'ai placée dans le texte, ça m'a serré le cœur quand j'ai relu le dialogue après avoir joué à FE6 (bon, je l'ai pas encore fini, mais il reste trois chapitres)... Là c'était une super bonne idée de le faire dire ça.

J'espère que l'OS vous a plu ! Une p'tite review ? :3


End file.
